there's a heart stain on the carpet (i left it with you)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Él realmente nunca pensó que sería posible volver a verle y, sin embargo, ahí está Lucas en carne y hueso, junto con ellos (junto con él). Aún no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no a solas. Yuugo/Lucas. [BL]


**Disclaimer:** The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

 **Summary:** Él realmente nunca pensó que sería posible volver a verle y, sin embargo, ahí está Lucas en carne y hueso, junto con ellos (junto con él). Aún no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no a solas.

 **Pareja:** Bunkerman|Yuugo/Lucas.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers. (Obvia) Divergencia del canon. Situado aproximadamente poco después del capítulo 96, o algo así. OoC gratuito, y hablo en serio.

 **Notas:** esto es completamente auto indulgente rip. Y, bueno, soy trash por ellos y su familia de 61 niños adoptados, qué decir.

* * *

 **There's a heart stain on the carpet (I left it with you)**

* * *

1

Hay algo así como una paz tras la tormenta luego de que el grupo completo logra llegar a salvo al refugio, y aquello sólo se acrecienta una vez que Emma finalmente despierta. La situación completa se había tornado mucho más tranquila y alegre que antes, ambos grupos habían congeniado bien rápidamente y sus días estaban llenos de una paz y estabilidad que todos sabían que debían de aprovechar. Una vez que Emma mejorase no tardarían en dar el siguiente paso para escapar de esa tierra infernal, con cualquier plan con el que vinieran.

Y, sorprendentemente, él está dispuesto a apoyarlos con cualquiera que sea ese plan. Que ha terminado por encariñarse con esos mocosos, al final, y, pese a su reticencia inicial a hacerlo terminó por aceptarlos, tanto a los niños de Grace Field como a los que vinieron de Goldy Pond junto con Lucas. Es extraño, por decirlo de algún modo, porque él nunca planeó ni quiso volver a depender de otros, de ninguna forma. Pero ahí estaba y—

En realidad, es algo así como agradable.

Y ellos lo aceptan también, pese a la manera en que los trató al principio. Ahora ellos confían en él. Y él en ellos, por cierto.

Se ha formado cierta rutina en el bunker, cada uno con una tarea asignada o una especialidad con la que ayudar en la mantención del lugar. Él, por su parte, se encarga de salir de caza junto a Oliver y Dominic, o ayudar en el cuidado del huerto. Todos hacen su mayor esfuerzo para aportar con algo y no ser una carga.

Es agradable vivir así, rodeado de esos niños de espíritu fuerte y con Lucas a su lado una vez más—

Lucas…

No es un secreto lo felices que habían estado al reunirse luego de tantos años. Una mezcla de emociones inexplicables, de alivio y una felicidad embriagante y— Él realmente nunca pensó que sería posible volver a verle y, sin embargo, ahí está Lucas en carne y hueso, junto con ellos (junto con él).

Justo como antes—

Aún no han tenido la oportunidad de hablar, no a solas. Tal vez fuera porque él mismo le rehúye a esas oportunidades, incluso si no lo hace a consciencia. Que Lucas está vivo y está aquí y es real y palpable y— Pese a los años pasados, en sus facciones sigue pudiendo identificar a aquel muchacho junto al que escapó hace más de una década, con los mismos cabellos de otoño cálido y los mismos ojos que parecían conocerlo mucho más de lo que él mismo hacía. Y él simplemente no soporta verlos, no cuando su mirada termina vagando y posándose instintivamente en las cicatrices de su rostro, y entonces debe apartarla con un insoportable peso contra el corazón (la culpa culpa culpa). Pero— También hay veces en que le mira de soslayo y el pecho se le contrae igualmente, pero de una manera completamente distinta a la vez, por razones diferentes.

Y es que él creyó haber enterrado esos sentimientos hace años; empero ahí están de nuevo, volviendo todo aún más complicado.

Y Lucas empieza a notarlo, está seguro de eso; las expresiones casi como heridas que le dedica en un nulo intento de disimulo son prueba suficiente, después de todo.

* * *

2

Emma también lo nota, aparentemente. Y no le sorprende, en realidad; ella siempre tan interesada por el bienestar de su familia y— ahora él es parte de ésta igualmente, de algún modo.

Se da cuenta de que ella lo ha notado un día en el que insiste en ayudarle en el huerto, pese a que ya le han dicho que debería de reposar un par de días más por sus heridas; ella poco escucha, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Él termina cediendo y permitiéndole ayudar, aunque no puede evitar pensar que si Gilda los encontrase así, sin duda les regañaría (a los dos), pero ella no está ahí, así que…

Se encargan de plantar vegetales nuevos en los espacios desocupados del huerto, él cavando los agujeros, y ella arrodillada y colocando las semillas correspondientes. Chris y Jemima a la distancia se mantienen entretenidos regando las plantas, y algunos de los otros niños entran y salen del lugar esporádicamente para revisar el sistema de luces o buscar herramientas.

Emma no tarda en enfrascarse en una conversación con él. Trata de sacar el tema de forma discreta, como si no quisiera incomodarlo o molestarle con su insistencia. Y antes sí lo hubiera hecho, el molestarse, sin duda. Pero ahora todo es distinto.

—Debes estar feliz, ¿no es así? De que Lucas esté aquí otra vez, me refiero —suelta con una expresión empática que antes lo hubiera hecho irritarse (y hasta querer vomitar), pero que ahora hasta llega a comprender.

Sus labios se curvean instintivamente en el fantasma de una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera —últimamente ha podido encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo mucho más y de manera más honesta de lo que había hecho hace mucho—, y asiente vagamente, antes de tratar de responder, dejando momentáneamente la pala con la que trabajaba a un lado.

— ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Durante tantos años pensé que le había perdido igual que a los demás y— es… es tan bueno verle a salvo de nuevo. Yo…

Deja la oración inconclusa, sin saber siquiera como expresarle el entretejido de emociones que siente. Emma no lo presiona, sino que sólo lo mira con cierta curiosidad, él se pregunta si acaso habrá puesto una expresión rara.

—Eran muy cercanos —dice, depositando algunas semillas entre la tierra removida; y suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pero el asiente de todos modos.

—Éramos los mayores de nuestro grupo —le cuenta, echando algo de tierra encima de las semillas—, como Ray y tú lo son entre tus hermanos. Así que éramos los que tenían más responsabilidades y pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos; desde que vivíamos en la plantación. Nos llevábamos bien, es decir— siempre fuimos buenos amigos…

Por la forma en que Emma le mira casi puede adivinar lo que desea preguntarle: que, de ser así, ¿entonces por qué parecían tan distantes ahora?

O, quizá, eso es más bien lo que él quiere preguntarse a sí mismo.

—Es sólo que creo que aún no puedo terminar de creer que esté vivo —dice antes de darse cuenta, pero en un tono tan bajo que Emma no logra escucharlo bien, aparentemente.

— ¿Eh? —musita ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya está terminado —la interrumpe, haciendo un gesto hacia las plantaciones recién hechas—. Volvamos arriba —propone, dejando la pala a un lado.

— ¿Qué…? Está bien —frunce el ceño, obviamente conteniéndose para no seguir preguntando.

Él sólo suspira y toma la delantera, siendo seguido de cerca por la chica. No le pasa desapercibido como, tras encontrarse casualmente con Lucas acompañado de Oliver y un par de los más jóvenes por los pasillos, ella no le despega la mirada, como buscando registrar sus reacciones. Vuelve a suspirar, aunque esta vez el sonido casi sale como un gruñido; esa niñita…

No es como que le debiera importar mucho de todos modos, incluso si ella sospecha — ¿y de _qué_ sospecha con exactitud?—, ¿qué podría llegar a hacer acaso?

Tienen asuntos mucho más importantes en los que enfocarse, después de todo.

* * *

3

Un par de días pasan desde lo de Emma, cuando Gilda se le acerca con una expresión de clara angustia en el rostro, ella le pide ayuda diciendo que han visto algo extraño en las pantallas de la sala de control. Él se dirige inmediatamente a la habitación en cuestión, ligeramente alarmado, para hallar que Lucas ya se encuentra ahí observando los monitores detenidamente.

Su corazón se salta un latido.

Maldición.

( _¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de reaccionar como un jodido adolescente con un crush al tenerlo cerca?_ )

—Hey Lucas —pronuncia, tratando de llamar su atención.

El aludido se sobresalta ligeramente, despegando la vista de las múltiples pantallas y dándose la vuelta, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos momentáneamente. Él logra sostenerle la mirada lo suficiente como para ver a Lucas sonreír ligeramente, con esa sonrisa tan amable y característica suya.

—Yuugo —dice, a modo de saludo y él sólo puede sentir cierto sabor extraño en la boca.

(Que, luego de tantos años sin escuchar su propio nombre, aún se le hace un poco extraño volver a oír a otros pronunciarlo.

Más si se trataba de Lucas quien lo hacía.)

Carraspea.

— ¿Gilda te llamó también? —pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los monitores como explicación.

—Sonia me dijo que vieron algo sospechoso —le explica, volviendo su atención igualmente a los aparatos—. Pero fuese lo fuese parece haber desaparecido.

Yuugo frunce el ceño ligeramente, él tampoco era capaz de ver algo medianamente extraño a través de las pantallas. Está por volver a hablar cuando un sonido a sus espaldas los alerta, antes de que pudieran notarlo o reaccionar a tiempo, se toparon con que la puerta había sido cerrada. El de cabello oscuro se acerca a ésta y trata de abrirla, fracasando y— ¿ _acaso no había pasado por todo esto antes_? Por supuesto que en esa ocasión Lucas no estaba ahí y también se le había hecho mucho más fácil abrir esa maldita puerta.

—No abre —anuncia, soltando la perilla—. Parece que la bloquearon desde afuera —« _y de forma más eficiente que antes_ ».

 _Oh, esos mocosos…_

Lucas no responde, sin embargo por su semblante le permite ver que se está formulando la misma pregunta que él; ¿qué estaban pensando esos niños? ¿Y por qué habían hecho algo así tan repentinamente?

Yuugo suspira y vuelve a hacer un último intento por abrir la puerta. No lo logra. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y lanza un bufido, dejándose caer contra una de las paredes hasta terminar por sentarse, doblando las piernas y cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos momentos puede escuchar a Lucas caminar hacia él y luego percibirlo sentarse a su lado. No se mueve, ni hace ademán de abrir los ojos, por ahora. Pero hay algo así como cierta comodidad en estar así, sentados hombro contra hombro en un silencio sin incomodidad.

Casi se siente como si nada más allá de lo normal pasara entre ellos; como si él no llevase días —quizá semanas— evitando estar en una situación así con Lucas— solos y, al parecer, con todo el tiempo del mundo (o al menos hasta que alguien viniera a sacarlos) para que finalmente hablaran y él se sincerase de una vez por todas.

Todo tiene que ser obra de Emma, esa niña…

No sabe con certeza si al final del día querrá regañarla o agradecerle por ello.

* * *

4

Pasan unos minutos antes de que alguno se decida a hablar.

—Parece que van a tardarse en venir, ¿no crees? —comenta Lucas, golpeando suavemente la base de su bastón contra el suelo al ritmo de sus palabras.

—Esos niños… Haciéndoles esta clase de bromas a sus mayores —murmura Yuugo, aunque sin sentir ni de cerca el mismo enojo que con anterioridad hubiera sentido. Sino más bien resignación.

Y es que ahora sabe que esos niños no harían algo así sino tuvieran algo entre manos o no esperasen obtener algún tipo de resultado. Sea cual sea éste.

— ¿No estás molesto? —cuestiona Lucas y él sólo mueve la cabeza en negación.

— ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco, en realidad —responde, con calma—. Más bien algo sorprendido.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre ellos, sólo que ésta vez de una manera algo más pesada. Yuugo puede sentir como la mirada de Lucas se centra en él y termina por abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Se permite perderse en ellos un par de segundos (sintiendo como si el tiempo retrocediera, como si estuviera viviendo un deja vu, como si reviviera el momento exacto en el que descubrió sus sentimientos hacía él e, igualmente, decidió no actuar en ese entonces, priorizando su supervivencia en ese mundo retorcido por sobre los asuntos de su inmaduro corazón) antes de que su vista se desviara hacia sus cicatrices y aquella sensación de culpa a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado —pero no por eso dejaba de doler— le golpeara.

(Que es por su culpa que esté así; las marcas, el brazo, el bastón. No eran más que el recordatorio permanente de que, por su cobardía e inhabilidad para _hacer algo_ en aquel momento ya tan lejano, Lucas había estado al borde de la muerte y mucho más.)

Baja la mirada hacía sus propias piernas, inevitablemente.

—No puedes dejar de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —lo escucha decir, con un tono de voz apagado que, piensa, es imposible que le corresponda.

— ¿Hacer qué? —inquiere él a su vez, aunque sabe que es innecesario. Sus ojos aun fijos en cualquier otra parte en lugar de en el rostro de su viejo amigo.

— _Eso_. ¿Piensas que no lo he notado? No has sido capaz de mirarme a la cara desde que volvimos al refugio —sentencia Lucas, sin sonar enfadado en realidad, sino solamente cansado.

Yuugo aprieta los labios en una línea fina. No quiere nada de esto. Todo es por culpa de esos niños y— de él mismo que se había prometido no volver a apegarse a otros y había fallado, que seguía siendo el mismo cobarde de antes. Pero ya eso no importa. Y porque no puede soportar ver a Lucas actuar de ese modo, él— tal vez ya fuera hora de que se sincerara un poco con él, y consigo mismo. De que finalmente _hablaran_ el uno con el otro, luego de tantos años separados.

—Lo siento… —pronuncia entre dientes, y hace el esfuerzo de volver el rostro hacia Lucas una vez más.

—…Yo también —dice Lucas, a cambio.

Yuugo no se detiene a preguntarle _por qué_ , antes de seguir:

—Siento que es mi culpa —replica Yuugo sin necesidad de explayarse más; ambos saben a qué se refiere _._

—Lamento no haber regresado aquí hace trece años —Lucas recarga su cabeza contra la pared, y es él quien esta vez desvía la mirada momentáneamente—. Lamento haberte dejado solo...

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por eso? ¡No fue culpa tuya! Tú— ¡casi moriste Lucas! —Exclama en un arrebato, apretando los puños contra el suelo— Y, además, fue gracias a que te quedaras que logramos destruir ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas— que todos esos niños pudieron ser salvados… No tienes nada de que disculparte.

Lucas se le queda viendo fijo unos instantes y Yuugo traga saliva. Casi hasta podría llegar a sentir sus mejillas arder. Casi.

—Dices esas cosas pero aun así te culpas por esto —señala Lucas y, antes de recibir una respuesta, añade—. Fue mi decisión Yuugo.

El de cabello oscuro niega con la cabeza, repetidas veces, termina recargando ésta contra la pared igual que lo hizo Lucas.

—Lo sé —musita secamente—. Pero eso no quita que fuera por mí culpa, ¿o lo hace? —prosigue, adquiriendo un tono amargo.

—Lo hice por ti, sí. Porque quería que sobrevivieras. _Todos_ lo quisimos —arguye Lucas, y hay algo como un deje de dolor en sus ojos al decir aquello último. A Yuugo también le duele—. Fue por eso que lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer. No fue culpa tuya, así que puedes dejar de culparte.

 _Como si aquello fuese tan sencillo_. Después de tantos años viviendo con aquel pensamiento le es difícil aceptar otra cosa. Pero la convicción con la que Lucas lo había dicho; que está dispuesto a volver a pasar por algo así con tal de que él sobreviviera…

Es demasiado, _todo esto_. Es simplemente demasiado.

Él quiere irse, de repente, pero— a la vez desea quedarse ahí, junto a Lucas, un poco más.

Quedan en silencio una vez más, procesando lo que acababan de oír de parte del otro; lo que por tanto tiempo necesitaron escuchar y decir al otro. De alguna forma Yuugo termina inclinándose hacia él, posando su cabeza en su hombro, su hombro derecho. Lucas parece sorprenderse por su acción, se tensa por un segundo, pero no le detiene ni se aparta y termina por soltar el aire que había acumulado en el proceso, permitiéndose relajarse a su vez.

Se mantienen en esa posición y es agradable, de hecho. Se siente bien, como algo natural, familiar, algo que le trae recuerdos agradables, por una vez. Quiere estar así para siempre, o, al menos, el suficiente tiempo como para poder olvidar momentáneamente el tipo de mundo en el que viven, las _cosas_ contra las que están luchando, y sólo concentrarse en la esencia de Lucas embriagando sus sentidos, arrullándolo.

—Estamos bien entonces, ¿cierto? —escucha a Lucas preguntar.

Él se toma un par de segundos ante de asentir suavemente. Lucas suspira, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Yuugo no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y termina por encontrarse a sí mismo volviendo a hablar.

—Llega a sentirse a veces como si fuera un sueño, ¿sabes? Como que voy a despertar y tú y esos niños no estarán aquí —murmura, de una forma más dificultosa de lo que hubiese querido, como si se atragantara con sus propias palabras, un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar.

Lucas no responde, no de inmediato. Se pregunta si acaso él se sentirá de forma similar, de cierto modo. Con ese temor latente de volver a perderlo todo, esa paranoia inconsciente, resonando en la parte posterior de su subconsciente. No se lo pregunta, no lo cree necesario.

Entonces—

—Estoy aquí.

Y son sólo aquellas dos simples palabras las que escapan de entre los labios de Lucas, pero— Son suficiente, en realidad.

Él las escucha y las guarda dentro de sí, como si fuera un tesoro; algo que recordar cada vez que aquellos miedos volvieran a pasarse por la bóveda de su mente, junto con la calidez del cuerpo de Lucas ahí, tan cerca del suyo (y el color apoderándose de manera casi imperceptible de su rostro). La certeza de que él es real, de que ese momento es real también.

(Lo que ocurre a continuación también es real y precipitado y—

Bueno, no.)

Son ambos que vuelven la mirada hacia el otro una vez más, y (de repente ya no se le hace tan difícil mirarlo ni a él ni a sus cicatrices, porque— porque _es Lucas_ después de todo y éstas también se han vuelto parte de Lucas, al final) hay un _algo_ que es distinto, un algo que le acelera el pulso y le hace sentirse ser invadido por la fiebre. Que le hace perderse en él y volver a sentirse nuevamente como un adolescente ridículamente sentimentalista y— Termina por darse cuenta de que, ciertamente, _están demasiado cerca_. No le cuesta percibir que Lucas debe pensar lo mismo, ya que sus ojos repentinamente brillan de una forma extraña y en su rostro hay una expresión que nunca le había visto hacer antes y.

Ya sea que haya sido él quien se inclina hacia adelante o lo es Lucas, da igual. El resultado es el mismo.

* * *

5

Fue cuando ambos no eran nada más que mocosos a medio camino de volverse adultos; cuando la libertad los abrazaba por primera vez y les abría los ojos a un futuro anhelado (inalcanzable); cuando llegaron a aquel refugio por primera vez en busca de Minerva, acompañados de su primera familia; cuando él empezó a ver a Lucas desde una perspectiva distinta y a sentir algo así como a su corazón revolotear desesperado ante su presencia (como si fuera a estallar o a salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier segundo); que él comenzó igualmente a preguntarse cómo se sentiría el tacto de su boca contra la suya, en un gesto mucho más _íntimo_ que las muestras de cariño que compartían con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, en un acto que sólo había visto reflejado en los cuentos que les narraban allí en la plantación durante su infancia. Se lo preguntaba constantemente, incluso en contra de su voluntad— Incluso después de la _tragedia_ hubo momentos en que su mente vagaba en esas cuestiones, repitiéndose que ya no valía la pena el atormentarse con lo que _pudo_ haber sido.

Así que lo olvidó. O eso creyó haber hecho, hasta que le volvió a ver y.

Resulta que—

Besar a Lucas es como regresar a casa. Es como ser recibido por algo ya conocido y, sin embargo, anhelado por más tiempo del que era soportable, es como ver el amanecer de un día nuevo de infinitas posibilidades. Y los dos son un manojo de nervios, en el fondo, completamente inexpertos pese a la edad; pero siguen adelante con aquello que mantuvieron guardado dentro de sí por tanto tiempo. Por miedo, por dudas, por la resignación de que el otro ya no estaba, por cualquiera que fuera el motivo; ya deja de importar. Porque están juntos, porque son reales, porque son—

Son narices entrechocándose y arrancándoles risas leves, y ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, mirando al otro con cierta nostalgia y un cariño ciego y leve incredulidad por toda la situación. Es la mano enguantada de Lucas posándose en su mejilla, mientras una de las suyas propias se aferran a su camisa como si se tratase de su salvavidas, y la otra (la derecha) se sitúa encima de la de Lucas, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente, sintiendo la fricción entre la tela de ambos guantes (un par idéntico compartido entre ambos, incluso sin saberlo). Son roces superficiales y alientos cálidos entremezclándose, balbuceando el nombre del contrario, y cuerpos buscando acercarse más y más y más y— Recarga su frente contra la de Lucas y los dos se sonríen, y es todo un sinsentido de respiraciones aun aceleradas y corazones desbocados.

Es una felicidad incomparable que le inunda el pecho y palabras, confesiones, que fluyen de sus labios a borbotones mientras esconde el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Lucas. Es el brazo de éste que le rodea, mientras que Lucas también le cuenta acerca de aquello que calló durante tanto tiempo en el pasado e incluso después de reencontrarse. Ambos se separan lo suficiente para verse y terminar de asimilar que, oh, aquello —todo aquello— realmente ha pasado, realmente está pasando. Y ríen, como si de cierta manera volvieran a ser los mismos jóvenes casi niños de antaño. Y sus bocas vuelven a unirse; esta vez en un beso más lento y acompasado, menos precipitado, con ojos cerrados en relajado gozo y lenguas cálidas rozando labios ajenos con algo así como una timidez ya casi impropia, y los dedos de Yuugo que trazan las marcas que surcan su rostro y Lucas que se lo permite, relajándose bajo su tacto.

Son paz en un mundo donde momentáneamente sólo existen ellos ellos ellos.

(Ni siquiera se percatan de en qué momento la puerta es finalmente destrabada).

* * *

6

Los niños actúan como si no hubiesen notado su ausencia de casi toda la tarde, y, por supuesto, niegan haber tenido algo que ver con que la puerta de la sala de control se hubiese cerrado tan misteriosamente. No es como que logren engañarlos, claro está. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco es como si se hubiesen esforzado en sacarles una confesión y encontrar a los culpables, en realidad.

(Esos mocosos metiches, Yuugo casi no cree lo mucho que les ha llegado a querer— _no que piense alguna decirlo en voz alta, por supuesto_.)

Y tampoco ignoran las miradas curiosas y, a la vez, extrañadas que les dirigen Emma y algunos de los más jóvenes; cuando se tratan mutuamente con completa normalidad, como si nada del otro mundo hubiese ocurrido en ese tiempo de encierro. Yuugo casi podría reírse de lo, aparentemente, decepcionados que estaban. Y no puede culparlos porque, al final, la verdad es que las cosas no han cambiado entre ellos, honestamente. Al menos no en lo que se podría ver superficialmente.

Hay algo distinto sí en la modo en que la expresión se les relaja al ver entrar al otro a la habitación, en la manera en que sus dedos se rozan intencionalmente al sentarse cerca, o en cómo Lucas se detiene a arreglar el cuello y los botones mal abrochados de Yuugo y éste empieza a quejarse sólo para esconder su obvia vergüenza (y también su notorio rubor). En el cómo ambos parecieran tener una sonrisa única y distinta a cualquier otra, reservada sólo para dedicársela al contrario. Son cosas que a otros les podrían parecer pequeñas, sin importancia, pero que para ellos ya significan el universo entero.

Y son felices de ese modo y continúan luchando, buscando, todo por poder llegar a un mundo mejor. Un mundo libre, en donde esos niños pudiesen crecer y tener mejores vidas. En donde todos pudiesen vivir sin miedo, una vida que lo fuese realmente.

Mientras tanto, se refugian en el otro, en los besos compartidos y robados cuando nadie ve, y en la promesa implícita de que esta vez saldrían adelante, juntos.

De que esta vez tenían la esperanza de que el final sería distinto para todos.


End file.
